te odio o me gustas dib
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: pues se trata de como dib intenta conquistar a zim y zim tiene sus dudas del humano cabezon jajaaj soy mala para los sumarys pero porfa leanlo


Este fic me guio de una canción que me gusta de rin y len llamada suki kirai me gusta mucho y me guio de la letra de una de las fanduberas que mas admiro que son keirame y ozzu a si que le recomiendo que vean sus videos aclaraciones zim tiene 14 años igual que dib, entre paréntesis son pensamientos

Era un dia normal, atrás de la escuela se encontraban dos chicos, un chico con una enfermedad en la piel que en realidad es un extraterrestre llamado zim y el otro chico, que todos creen que es un loco y cabezon llamado dib, nuestros dos principales se encontraban hablando

Zim: me gustas, te odio – dice desesperadamente confundido

Dib: cual será – dice tranquilamente

Zim: no lo se!

Dib: me gustas y no hay nadie mas me gustas

Zim: no se si de verdad te guste o tu me mientas – dice mientras se va corriendo

Dib iba a seguirlo pero en ese momento suena el timbre y por desgracia a dib y a zim les toco en diferentes salones a si que resignado se fue a su salon

Zim al llegar a su salón no puso nada de atención al profesor, solo pensaba en la confesión que le hizo el humano cabezon

Zim: que siento por ti dib odio o amor

Zim estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando sono el timbre, ni tampoco cuando cierto azabache fue hacia el (zim)

Dib: oye zim estas pensando pensando en mi confesión –

Zim: aaahhh humano avisa cuando llegues- dice un poco asustado pero al captar la pregunta dice

Zim: por dios esa tonta confesión que me hiciste hoy,no me deja pensar en ninguna otra cosa mas, tu me gustas es odio la verdad no se mas no puedo elegir las dos

Dib: pues bien- dice tranquilamente- la decisión ya la tome hay que empezar boda

Zim: QUE! B-B-BODA

Dib: si será simplemente perfecto y ya' dice muy confiado- pues a si es me gustaría vivir rodeado de muchos arboles y con tres bellos hijos también- dice mientras agarra a zim de la cintura

Zim: pero, oye, espera, yo solo tengo 14, captas bien? Y me gustaría

Dib: me gustas – dice interrumpiendo

Zim: solo escúchame idiota – dice al fin dándose cuenta de como dib lo tenia agarrado y a la vez soltándose- ni siquiera eres fuerte que me haría quererte

Y luego vuelve a huir, dib lo sigue pero lo pierde por que zim usa su pack, zim al ver que lo perdió dice

Zim: yo quiero amarte en verdad dib, se siente suave, hoy en el discurso escolar yo sonreí, gir por tomar leche se volvió blanco, mi mundo ya no es color gris, es amor odio tal vez no se- dice confundido- te odio y amo a la vez

Dib al encontralo se dirigue hacia el zim esta a punto de escapar pero dib dice

Dib: ten' dice mientras le entrega algo

Zim: eh?- dice mas confundido aun

Dib: un cuarzo de arcoíris tu lo querias yo te vi, porque cuando lo mirabas yo te observaba

Zim solo lo ignora y se va pero dib lo sigue

Dib: vamos al contrario de donde la escuela esta pero voy contigo todo esta bien

Eso solo hace que zim se enoje

Zim: escucha, no me gustan los chicos que son como tu por eso,(estoy perdiendo la razón, ah eske de pronto pude ver su lado tierno tengo un ataque de confusion)

Dib: pero, es que, incluso, si de repente el maduro fuera yo, no me dejarías

Zim: de gustar?

Dib: a si es digo la verdad, ya no habrá peligro solo confía en mi, mira hay que decir lo que sintamos ok

Zim solo asiente

Dib y zim: tu me haces estremecer es muy intenso el calor se transforma en piromanía es que te amo de verdad

Dib: y el corazón me dice que esa es la respuesta

Zim solo se queda pensando todo lo que a pasado y luego de un rato de silencio dice

Zim: pero ya me puedo sonrojar, porque tu ternura pude notar, lo pervertido sigue ahí pero este amor me empieza a teñir- zim ya no soportando seguir mintiendo dice

Zim: yo te quiero amar de verdad, es tan brillante, a gir sueño le dio, aburre no?,

Dib al escuchar eso le da una planta

Zim: la planta que dio nuestro amor estará creciendo por que la regaremos los dos,

Zim y dib: la palabra mágica que nos une es amor, porque lo sentimos mutuamente, no me gustas mas, porque en realidad sabemos los dos, que yo te amo

Dib le da un suave beso, a lo cual zim le responde igual, al terminar el beso

Zim: por fin lo pude entender porque.. te quiero

Dib: me gustas y no hay nadie mas me gustas – dice mientras lo abraza de la cintura

Zim: es odiar es amar no hay fin, yo te quiero asi

Zim al terminar de decir eso besa dulcemente a dib

FIN

Pues ya lo temine espero les haya gustado y si no pues denme su opinión pues para guiarme y todo, y pues bueno fue mi primer yaoi y mi primer zadr a si que por fa den me su opinión si además en estos momentos debería estar haciendo tarea y mejor me quede escribiendo esto pero bueno déjenme un review si? Para ver como me quedo y bueno eso es todo adiós

shinobi nehory fuera

nnyyaa


End file.
